


Water cooler conversations

by mzu_2



Category: Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzu_2/pseuds/mzu_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Water cooler conversations — идиома, дословно "разговоры около кулера с водой" - неформальная коммуникация между коллегами на рабочем месте. Об R&D "Wayne Enterprises" – ответ на вопрос Джокера «Откуда у него такие забавные игрушки?». R за лексику.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water cooler conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Эта интерпретация R&D будет позже в совершенно блистательной АУ Ариеннн «Тьма перед рассветом» (http://ficbook.net/readfic/350670)

* * *

— Хей, ты новичок?  
— Ну, вообще да. Марк Мюррей, Готэмский технологический...  
— Я Дэн Канто. Килби все еще читает физику-II?  
— Ну да. Это ужасно.  
— Согласен. Ты как, уже встречался с Уэйном?  
— Нет... А что, он встречается с нами?  
— Конечно. Он лично курирует все проекты лаборатории.  
— Я думал, он...  
— Миллиардер, заведший в своей корпорации бункер с высоколобыми умниками для имиджа? Так все думают поначалу. Добро пожаловать в лаборатории "Wayne Enterprises", Марк. Лучшее место для лучших.

* * *

— Марк, утро доброе. Отвратительно выглядишь.  
— У меня сегодня встреча с мистером Уэйном. Просидел над презентацией почти до утра. Марла, он меня сожрет.  
— Погоди, ты встречаешься с Брюсом Уэйном? Это по твоей последней идее с оптимизацией композитного состава защиты? Это круто, я тебе завидую, серьезно. Да не зеленей ты так. Уэйн, он... Марк, он классный. Считай это встречей со своим куратором по диссертации.  
— Диссертации..?  
— Все, у меня начинается эксперимент в лаборатории, увидимся.  


* * *

— А он понимаешь, он просто ткнул меня носом. Я три месяца сидел над темой, а это же было настолько очевидно...  
— Это тебе сейчас очевидно.  
— Ну... да. Но это же графен, Кайл, с ним только MIT работает.  
— MIT, и Оксфорд, и еще Цюрихский технологический, у них там есть пара охренительных публикаций по этой теме.  
— Но стоимость...  
— Мелкий, не тупи. Тебе дал добро лично Брюс Уэйн.  
— Но...  
— Да. Облажаешься — вылетишь со свистом. Но если до тебя еще не доехало, тут собрались самые невъебенные мозги, какие есть в Готэме. Знаешь, Марк, думаю, ты не облажаешься.

* * *

— Марк что-то не в себе сегодня.  
— Ага. Кайл, ты же его наставник...  
— Марла, я его бывший наставник.  
— И что? Дэн, тащи сюда этого неврастеника.  
— Марк, что такой мрачный?  
— Ничего. Все в порядке.  
— Кайл, как думаешь, Марк в порядке?  
— Да ни хуя он не в порядке. Колись, мелкий, что у тебя? Проебал эксперимент на полмиллиона долларов?  
— Нет. Нет, просто мне... надо идти.  
— Мальчики, а не посмотрел ли наш Марк выпуск вчерашних новостей?  
— И не увидел ли он там что—нибудь интересное, да, Марла, ты про это?  
— Вы... вы что, знаете?  
— Люблю наблюдать, как доходят до человека очевидные вещи.  
— Но значит, Бэт...  
— Марк, заткнись.  
— Вопрос в том, мелкий, что ты будешь делать дальше. Хочешь прогуляться в редакцию "Готэм Таймз"?  
— Н—нет... Конечно, нет! Но это же...  
— "Это же" что? Самый охуительный проект в твоей жизни? Да, это он.  
— И работодатель мечты, заметь.


End file.
